


CLINK : Connect and Link

by zirconesse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cry with me, Emotional Hurt, Kissing, M/M, Pain, Pining, Regret, Tsukishima x Yamaguchi, Tsukkiyama Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zirconesse/pseuds/zirconesse
Summary: "The star was always right beside the clear blue moon, and to sadness the moon was immune. However, just like small pebbles settled on the sea altogether, the star unconsciously got washed away, causing the moon to be alone night and day."... ... ...Set in the twin year of a pandemic that ruined most people's lives, Tsukishima woke up as a nurse from a nightmare that he couldn't understand and found himself being told by his co-workers to buy some time while taking a break from work to use a website that is meant for chatting with strangers. He was astonished at how fast he was able to develop a relationship with the last person whom he chatted to on that website, which was Tadashi, and was immensely infatuated with him after a few days.Everything was going well, not until Tsukishima began to unravel the concealed truth behind his sudden encounter and blooming relationship.Perhaps, the string that the blond male kept on holding to connect and link with the person he loved is far beyond his reality.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 2





	1. Smoke and mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> –cw//issues about pandemic(corona vir)  
> –I am not romanticizing the disease, for I saw this story on my dream and this is purely fictional  
> –angst  
> –the hospitals that these characters are on, has a small number of patients who are affected by the disease. Hence, not severe. (Unless stated)  
> – some chapters include videos and will be posted on Twitter. I will be pasting the link at the end of the chapter.  
> – will be genderbending some characs Fem! Noya, Suga.  
> –slow updates.
> 
> #CLINK

[ click here for the playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7ubbStdVYgDNkfsggeLWht?si=WnR60fBLTgKwqeTMwDRdow)

> _“Time is the most eloquent thing one needs to grasp, for it is too obvious...too easy to witness... and too revealing that it is running. But, if you never took a hold of it well, then consider all of your blessings be poured on a sea of regret. Set it sail as the enormous tidal waves bring it to where it will disappear completely.”_

-zirconesse

****[TSUKISHIMA]** **

_I feel like I am asleep..._

_that I am in a state of dread-dreaming..._

However, my superior mind is telling me that I am constantly not in a state of a good slumber, and that, I am where I really am, for I know that I am sitting on a chair which is made out of old wood, and a stretched scenery of a colorful meadow was there, right before my eyes.

What divides me and the scenery was the window glass pane in the middle.

_I am where I am, and I’m not asleep._

It shows a beautiful day outside, for the sky was painted in blue, and the clouds gathered like a pack of white cotton candies above. The flowers of red, orange, yellow, blue, and purple in colors waved their fresh-looking and not so short, but not so long green leaves.

They’re on a stationary parade. If I were asked to describe them.

It is hard for me to explain how it feels convincing that everything is alright, however, at the back of my mind, where my trailing thoughts are leading me, kept telling me that something is not right. And that is when the deep, dark void plunged directly to my gut feeling and it continued to spread upwards to where my chest was.

_It’s happening all so suddenly._

But I never bothered to intensely feel what that spreading venom was.

My eyes which were as glued as ever to the scenery, never tore their sight even when someone called out my name.

“Tsukki...”

as if the voice that I heard was just a traveler who took the train and just passed by.

which is the reason why I never bothered tilting my head to look over and see who it was.

The silence was what my ears were exposed to after that, until I felt someone’s presence behind my back, and I proved myself to be true that someone was really behind me when I felt warm palms lay flat on the posterior of my upper body caressing it slowly as someone who is feeling the texture of an object they laid their hands on to.

Then the voice spoke once again,

“Tsukki, I know... everything will be alright soon.”

the voice that I kept on hearing belonged to someone that I know. Their voice sounded like it was trying to show concern and empathy and I cannot understand why.

_what do they know?_

_is everything not alright?_

_what’s going on?_

“You see...” after caressing my back, that person then placed their hand right above mine and I felt it was warm. Their slim hands were warm, but it is making me sad.

The heavy feeling to which I referred to as venom, a poison, a dark and deep feeling pounding on my chest since earlier went heavier as if cement, rocks, and heavy debris were added to make it weigh even more. But what I feel right now was more than that.

Because this time, I felt that huge prickling thorns were added.

It wasn't just mere heaviness. It was excruciating pain.

_I feel pain,_

_but my mouth won’t agape_

_for my voice to escape_

_and scream._

My eyes won’t roll even a single drop of my tears that tasted like the sea. As if there was a force, not letting me express what I wanted to show, because, in the first place, I do not even understand how or what I feel.

"...all you need to do is to accept it."

I heard what they said, but this time, my shoulders felt like sinking together with what I feel inside.

"I hope you will be well. Things will not go back to the way they were before." then that person brought their hands back to caress my shoulders

and by that, the vibrant tone of blue that earlier filled and painted the sky with white clouds disappeared and was replaced with heavy streaks of grey, slowly crawling, making its way, dominating the sky which once looked happy.

The scenery filled with flowers that expressed grace and beauty can't be found anymore, since it looked like it was replaced by drought and scarcity. The colorful petals that danced everywhere seemed like they had their colors -- no, not colors but instead, their souls got sucked out from them.

The "life" that used to be planted there was roughly pulled out like a weed.

The sky was now filled with gray and looks like rain was about to pour.

Everything that I felt inside earlier as well as the weight from my shoulders which was about to drop me down to the ground disappeared.

_Now I feel empty,_

_and everything outside looks gloomy._

Again, I never grabbed the opportunity to shift my gaze anywhere except from the events that are taking place of what I am witnessing right in front of me.

However, as my eyes set their gaze to where the sky was, pain shot right through the back of my head making me shut my eyes tightly. my left hand landed on the posterior of my head as I caressed it roughly, however, I was never able to see myself falling off from the chair I was sitting in.

My back met the floor first with a crash, and it made my eyes open. I fought for a battle for me to take oxygen in until I was able to make myself sit on the floor.

My head turned sideways, looking for that person beside me earlier, however, to my dismay, they were nowhere to be found.

A loud thunder made its noise to be heard and noticed, and I could see how darker and darker the sky was becoming as I heard it. Its noise made my heart pound once, but heavily, and it felt like it leaped through the mouth of a volcano, showing how it was really afraid that it would jump and fell right into the volcano's hot mouth.

I was about to stand up, however, the pain that my head was experiencing came back again. This time, it went right through the left side of my head.

shit.

My eyes closed tightly once again, and my heartbeat's now putting up on a race.

I am not supposed to let this headache get past me, I thought. With that, I forced my eyes open and my vision was a bit blurry, making me blink numerous times for it to get clear. And when my eyesight was as clear as a newly cleaned window pane, what greeted me was a wilted flower, peacefully laying on the floor.

It was a matter of seconds when I focused my gaze on that flower until the ground started to shake slowly, becoming more and more vigorous.

At that moment, only those who are not humans will tell that they do not feel dizzy.

The ground was shaking and I looked over to the windows all I can see and hear were twigs, leaves, papers, and small pieces of garbage banging the window and flying outside.

I looked at what everything's turned into.

_and it turned into chaos._

using both of my hands, I covered my ears, and I closed my eyes, my legs were both tucked into my stomach and at that moment I felt like I was riding a roller coaster-- only the roller coaster's uncontrolled and it has a broken machine in an amusement park. In fact, it isn't so amusing at all.

I felt like throwing up, for the air was making my feet and hands cold. That's the time when I remembered that I was only wearing an apple green-colored shirt and blue shorts. My feet were exposed to the air which is making the strands of hair all over my body stand, indicating a throttling fear.

_What am I so afraid of?_

_Is it because of the chaos?_

_or is it because I'm alone?_

the air pressure increased even more, and the window was banging louder.

I cannot take it anymore,

with that,

_I screamed._

  
  


"KEI! WAKE UP!"

"KEI!! WAKE THE F*CK UP!! HEY!"

Someone was nudging the sides of my stomach and I felt hands placed on my shoulder as it kept on shaking my upper body.

“KEI I SAID, YOU F*CKING WAKE UP!!”

As for my ears, both would almost want to leave the sides of my head, but it's glued there, unfortunately.

“Why the hell won’t he wake up? He’s not like this at all!” said the voice which was thin, high pitched, and feminine.

“Noya, just let him be, for now, maybe he got too exhausted two days ago.” came from a different voice which exposes a masculine, calming, but nervous tone.

I felt a cold surface that was pressing my back, and pillows that were as soft as packed cotton supporting my head. Cold air brushed and passed against my forehead, cheeks, and as well as the tips on my nose and lips. The cold air that greeted me caused me to furrow my brows while my eyes were still closed.

“HE’S BEEN ASLEEP FOR 20 STRAIGHT HOURS!!” I’m sure that, that voice came from the one who nagged earlier.

“But it’s --”

“No! NO EFFING WAY ASAHI. WE. ALL. NEED. TO. WORK.”

After the response, all I could hear were voices arguing all over me.

“But Noya, listen--”

My mind was awake to say at the very least, but my eyes won’t open. Right after the sensations that I was able to feel earlier, the first thing that I was able to do was put both of my hands over my ears and switched sides,

Because honestly, and ever will be,

I have no idea where I currently am.

“Woah, such audacity to switch sides dude, huh?” said the nagging voice,

“Noya! Do not--”

“Don’t you ever act rudely on your seniors you piece of dinosaur toast!”

_Wait,_

_Seniors?_

_Did I also hear the names?_

_Noya?_

_and Asahi?_

_Dinosaur toast?_

_Was that a joke?_

_Lame._

_But then,_

_where am I?_

“I honestly do not know whether you’re really tired that you slept for 20 hours or you’re just messing up with us.”

“Noya, please! Don’t!”

“Don’t make me stop, Asahi.”

****[OMNIPOTENT]** **

****

“Is he dead?”

“The f*** are you talking about? He’s not. He’s just slacking off.”

“I was just kidding, sorry.”

“I was just kidding, sorry.” The female nurse whose tiny tuft of hair that falls over her forehead and appears to be bleached as dirty blonde said while having her temper getting shorter and shorter each minute that passes by. _Fortunately, this doesn’t happen to her height for it stays the same._

She imitated what her male co-nurse just said, and it wasn’t just a simple imitation for it was mixed with such mockery. Of course, it was too obvious since her lower lips were spread out and her left brow had risen while squinting her right eye.

After doing that, when she noticed how the taller male nurse turned its eyes similar to that of a pup when scolded, and slowly shifted his gaze down the floor matched with lips that pouted, she huffed, making her blond dyed tuft fly into the air and return back to her forehead. She then closed her eyes and opened them once again, releasing an exhale, before placing her palms on the male nurse’s back who kept her company.

“What’s with the sad face, Asahi? You know me, I was just teasing you.” and nudged his sides using her left elbow.

“Let’s just wake up this blond n’ tall bastard, alright?” beaming a smile on her company, she shifted her focus from Asahi to their co-nurse who was snoring loudly, and it was no other than Tsukishima Kei.

Before she could even scream, loud moans were heard from their co-nurse who was on the bed.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FRICKITY FRACK HOLY MERRY MOTHER OF GOOSE!”

“Did I just heard--”

“Moans. Yes Asahi, you heard him moaning. Now let’s wake this bastard up.”

“N-No stops, n-neither pauses. There aren’t any filters either. A-Alright.” the tall, brown long-haired nurse muttered under his breath shakily, expecting for the female to not hear him.

Without further ado, the female nurse landed both of her palms on the tall blond male’s shoulders and started shaking him slowly until it became vigorous.

“Kei..” she said, starting with the three shakes.

“Kei, wake up.” she said, adding two strong shakes for emphasis.

“Kei please wake up, the head nurse is going to kill us if you don’t. Hehehe…” she said, letting out a nervous laugh as beads of sweat started to unexpectedly appear on her forehead.

“It’s our shift today Kei, so please wake up now.” the long-haired male drew himself closer to their sleeping co-worker’s ear, releasing a whisper.

“Ahhh! This is going to be an exhausting one.” the female nurse sighed. Her shoulders and chest rose up then dropped down. She then used both of her hands to ruffle her hair resulting to make her look like she just either woke up from her deep slumber or she looked more of a distressed cute witch.

“Noya, why don’t we just try harder for him to wake up?” the male nurse asked while blinking which caused the female nurse to shift her gaze from that male to the white door and use both of her soft hands to place her dark brown locks in order to remove any evidence of her ears that were becoming warm to touch and starting to look beet red in color.

_That adorable blink, again._ She thought.

She was about to drown in her little thoughts when the black speaker which was attached to the upper right corner of the room began ringing.

“Calling all members of team Alpha, Yuu Nishinoya, Azumane Asahi, and Tsukishima Kei to please proceed to your assigned room for lunch and preparation. Again, calling all members of team Alpha, Yuu Nishinoya, Azumane Asahi, and Tsukishima Kei…”

“Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god.” Noya rapped as she got startled since they were being called.

“Noya calm down… N-Noya…” Asahi who reached out for the female nurse’s forearm had a slight shock for no matter how many times he already saw how Noya reacted, he could not just tone her immediate shock down.

When his hand made direct contact with her skin, Noya screeched further.

Little do Asahi knows, he’s the one who increases Noya’s current state most of the time.

“ASAHI!! STOP!!! DON’T TOUCH ME!!!!!!”

And the speakers talked again.

“Calling all members of team Alpha, Yuu Nishinoya, Azumane Asahi, and Tsukishima Kei to please proceed to your assigned room for lunch and preparation…”

That was the time when Noya stood up straight on both of her feet and glared towards Kei who was still creating audible moans.

“That’s it.”she said and rolled her white sleeves up. She took a lot of air in before releasing a loud voice.

“TSUKISHIMA KEI!!”

"KEI! WAKE UP!"

"KEI!! WAKE THE F*CK UP!! HEY!"

She hardly nudged the sides of the tall blond male and placed her hands on his shoulder to shake him vigorously.

“KEI I SAID, YOU F*CKING WAKE UP!!”

Then she turned her head towards Asahi who was at that time, clueless of what to do and afraid of taking a step. He decided to let Noya take care of the situation since at the back of his head was the thought of him, extending his hands to help and ends up making the situation worse. 

“Why the hell won’t he wake up? He’s not like this at all!” the female nurse asked while her brows were meeting at the center of her forehead.

“Noya, just let him be, for now, maybe he got too exhausted two days ago.” was all Asahi responded. At the back of his mind once again, he debated, as to whether his response was right or wrong.

Noya who was busy shaking their tall and blond co-nurse, stood up straight as if her ears heard and detected something wrong with what Asahi replied to her. In a fast pace, she faced him, placing one of her hands on her waist, then she turned her gaze back to their blond co-nurse and piercingly uttered,

“HE’S BEEN ASLEEP FOR 20 STRAIGHT HOURS!!”

“But it’s --” Asahi concluded that his response was indeed wrong.

“No! NO EFFING WAY ASAHI. WE. ALL. NEED. TO. WORK.” Noya blurted before letting the long, brown-haired male finish what he was about to say.

“But Noya, listen--”

The female nurse ignored the long brown-haired nurse and crouched to continue shaking Kei, in order for him to wake up.

However, when she was about to do it, she witnessed how Kei placed both of his hands over his ears and switched sides, together with Asahi.

“Woah, such audacity to switch sides dude, huh?”

If she were only a volcano, she would’ve erupted and the floor would be lava.

“Noya! Do not--”

“Don’t you ever act rudely on your seniors you piece of dinosaur toast! I honestly do not know whether you’re really tired that you slept for 20 hours or you’re just messing up with us.”

“Noya, please! Don’t!”

“Don’t make me stop, Asahi.” Noya glared for the nth time, and cracked the joints on her knuckles, releasing neat and clean sounds of pops and snaps.

The speaker was audible to their sense of hearing once more.

“Team Alpha, you will be given 5 minutes to proceed to your assigned room for lunch and preparation. The timer starts now.”

“You won’t open your eyes?” Noya asked Kei, half-heartedly expecting an answer. Unfortunately, she was more of asking the thin air or perhaps the wall right in front of her, since their tall and blond co-nurse was busy snoring. 

“Fine.” and she marched her way towards to where their bags were placed. She went closer to a black-colored backpack, crouched, and grabbed a water jug from its side. She made her way back again to stand near Kei who wasn’t moving a single inch on his sleep.

“If you’re having a dream, then, expect for your location this time to be on the sea.” and she poured the contents of the water jug to the blond male’s side face.

****[TSUKISHIMA]** **

****

For minutes of seeing pitch black all over me, my ears kept on hearing voices of unceasing annoyance and steady nervousness. What I heard almost came across turning into chaos, not until I felt cold water trickle over the left side of my face which caused the hairs all over my body to stand up due to the sharp feeling it brought.

Finally, my eyes decided to open on their own.

The first thing that I saw right before my eyes was a mint green-colored smooth surface. My sight was blurry but I was sure that it was the right color. My hands traced the surface first before it landed on my left cheek, where I consciously felt the sharp, cold, damp, and runny substance that manufactured a direct contact on my skin.

Using my free hand, I covered my face and immediately sat on the soft surface where I currently am that almost sunk my whole being.

“FINALLY! THANK GOD YOU WOKE UP!” I’m hearing the thin and feminine voice that I heard earlier again as I was busy wiping the watery liquid off my eyes. I then blinked twice as noticed clear drops of what was splashed on my face, dropping down the white shirt that I was wearing.

This caused me to furrow my brows and turn my gaze to where I sensed someone was standing.

To my biggest regrets, I cannot clearly see who it was.

While I was busy squinting, I directly felt a rough cloth placed on my cheek near my nose and it moved up and down. The cloth smelled of laundry detergent, specifically the scent of lavender. I looked over to see who was wiping the dampness on my cheek, but then I do not have the luxury to recognize who that person was, because I cannot clearly see. My eyes badly need to upgrade from 360p to 1080p.

“Here, wear your glasses Kei.” I heard a different voice. This time, it came from a male. I was there, sitting still, slightly drenched, and someone was helping me out to wear my glasses. When it was already placed well at the top of my nose bridge, and the temple tips were attached at the back of my ears, everything went comprehensible for me to see.

It took 5 seconds for silence to take in, and I was just staring at a small-framed woman who was looking at me with one of her brows arched, lips formed a deep frown, and whose right hand was holding down a water jug and the other was placed on her hip. Thanks to her blonde-dyed tuft at the front, I was able to recognize her.

“Noya?”

And I changed the direction of where I was looking to the one who helped me put on the glasses earlier. I saw a tall man, who got brown locks – 2 inches past his wide shoulders – and has a nervous smile which was darted to me.

“Asahi!” as I mentioned.

“Where are we?” I asked, scanning the mint-colored walls, white ceilings, closed glass windows, and white door.

“And what time is it already?”

By the time I asked the follow-up question, a speaker which was placed at the upper corner of the room rang.

How come I never noticed that earlier?

“Team Alpha, Yuu Nishinoya, Azumane Asahi, and Tsukishima Kei. 1 minute left for you to proceed to your assigned room for lunch and preparation…”

And the last thing I noticed, was my whole arm being dragged outside.

Suddenly, we were running.

No.

We were flying.

“Mind telling me what’s in your dream? You’ve had a shut eye for 20 hours.” Asahi said while taking the 4th bite of his club sandwich.

“Yeah, tell us about it. Asahi and I covered your job yesterday y’know.” Noya said, and pushed the locker before inserting a key and twisted it.

“Really?” I uttered, alternately looking at the two of them. 

“Yes. Really.” they said, in unison.

My fingers held the wrapper of the burger that I haven’t munched yet, forming light crispy-crackling sounds. Suddenly, the floor filled with white-marbled tiles looked interesting as I diverted my gaze towards it, and finally, let out a sigh. Closing my eyes, I told them,

“To be honest, I also forgot what my dream was.”

“WHAT? Eh, seems like you are fooling us.” Noya said, and it made me look at her. She’s now applying alcohol to her hand and rubbed it all together.

“Am not, madame.” I said as a response.

Noya replied, however, Asahi prodded my forearm and it caught my attention.

“Hey, hey. Eat. Your burger’s getting colder.” he told me, and looked at Noya while munching on his sandwich which was about to be finished by him.

“Ah, yep.”

“Were you even listening, Kei?” Noya asked, with slight anger that could be detected on her tone.

“Uhm, sorry. What was it?”

She huffed, making her shoulders drop, and she opened her foundation with a built-in mirror and raised her brows while looking at her small mirror before speaking.

“As nurses, we are supposed to be strong during these challenging times. The world’s looking up to us.” and closed her foundation and stood up.

“I’m just going to the other room and put on my PPE. You two better do it fast too.” then she scurried, before taking the route to the other room.

And then I suddenly remembered that I am a nurse.

****

****

Here at Saoto Med, patients who are affected by the disease increase for up to 3 persons daily. In some other hospitals, I heard that it surges up to 10.

“Why's there a lot?” Noya asked, while applying rubbing alcohol to her hands.

“They have lots of nurses there. More people to work together.” Asahi mentioned, washing his hands with soap on the sink. I was already done taking a bath right after checking the patients’ conditions and am now drying my hair with my green towel.

“It’s that one hospital I guess? Jabami Hosp was it?” Asahi then shrugged.

“Ah, anyway,” Noya uttered, placing the bottle of isopropyl alcohol on her bag, and fished out something before she continued to speak.

“Let’s chat with some strangers while we’re taking a break.” she beamed, shaking her shoulders and her phone.

“What was the site again?” Asahi asked, drying his hands with a clean cloth.

“It’s called Omegle. Asahi please, we already tried this ever since Kei snored.”

Then a chuckle came from Asahi before he went nearer Noya. He then flicked the towel above Noya’s head and removed it before he started massaging and drying her hair.

In this room, romance occupies it. It’s so suffocating.

I fished out my phone inside my bag and scrolled through the apps until Noya called for my attention.

“Hey Kei,”

“What?”

“Try Omegle. Give me your phone.”

“Heck. No way.”

“Jeez, come on! Sahi and I are volunteering to help you spice up your romantic life.” she uttered, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Romance, my ass.”

“Your ass? You’ve got none.” she said and stuck her tongue out.

“Just try it Kei, it won’t hurt anyway.” Asahi told me and gave me a pat on my back.

“There’s no way I’m visiting a stupid chatting website,” I remarked.

Little do they know, my digits found their way to type the words omegle.com in the search bar and finally hit enter.

It won’t hurt anyway. That’s what they always say.

**_To be continued. - >_ **


	2. A whale of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- images are added and some A/Ns are there between the conversations.  
> -don't mind the timestamps on the pics if there are any. Thanks.  
> -also, apologies for the typos on the images and / gives cookies 🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪/ please accept the cookies.

  
  
  
  
  
[ click here for the playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7ubbStdVYgDNkfsggeLWht?si=WnR60fBLTgKwqeTMwDRdow)

_”Am I still a virgin or not?”_

_“I guess I will know, right after we sleep together…but I guess you are.”_

_“Really? Wanna know the truth?... The truth is, I am not.”_

_“What? Are you telling me you’re a pro?”_

_“No sir, I am not…_

_Because no one’s a virgin._

_…Life fucks us all.”_

****** **

****[TSUKISHIMA]** **

**_5:30 a.m_ **

Beneath my dressed back were fluffy mattresses, and my forearms felt the silk feeling of the bed cover. Dusking deep into my bed until the back of my neck felt the dreamy texture that my forearms felt, though my eyes were closed, I sighed deeply.

If only skipping workdays isn’t a crime, then I would gladly do it. We were given time to go back to wherever we live — apartments, houses, dorms, — you name it. And were asked to be back the next day. The purpose of this is for us to clean ourselves thoroughly by taking baths. It's only applicable to those who live alone, though. For those who are with their family, they are advised not to, for the spreading of the disease can occur.

All throughout this time that my eyes were closed, a ball of uneasiness came punching my torso. It’s right above my stomach, and I feel bad and sick whenever this happens. The longest dream I've had so far has been that of one filled with chaos. It was ridiculous for me to witness and to recall all of it, but my memory keeps rewinding the image of the wilted flower on the concrete. For what reason was that anyway? I deliberately moved my current position to the side of the bed I was lying on. The pillows and bedsheets around me are too cozy to get up now.

My hands found their way to my face after minutes of having an internal debate as to whether to get up already or not — just as my mind always does — then I rubbed my eyes before stretching my arms and legs into the air. Upon opening my eyes, the sight of their face was the first one that I saw as I stared at the white ceiling.

_It’s him._

_He was staring at me too._

_It’s him, the person whom I was talking to, yesterday._

It startled me of course,

_But it made my heart flutter._

Blinking a couple of times, his image on the ceiling vanished. It made my breathing get heavy and excitement came rushing into my guts. The uneasiness I felt earlier disappeared and my heart felt like it jumped out of pure bliss, unconsciously making my lips curve at the corners.

I quickly brought myself from where I was lying down to sit on the bed and look for my phone on the layers of white sheets and pillows, but it wasn't there. I glanced around the nearest locations, frowning, to where I could put it and found that my sight was fuzzy indeed. Stupid of me to try looking for objects that resemble dark brown in color when struggling with my sight — which is currently 144p — 

to see if I can recognize where my desk was because I can not honestly recall where I might have put my glasses due to exhaustion from work.

I found the color of the object that I was searching for and helped myself to get out of bed. My feet made direct contact with the cold surface of the floor while tiptoeing, which made me shiver, as I felt the cold going up to my spine.

Huh. Crap.

Honestly, I never like how my feet were directly in contact with the floor and feel the trickling cold below. It’s like I walked onto the floors of Antarctica barefooted. When I got nearer the cabinet, I laid my hands there and looked until I saw what seemed like my glasses Luckily, those were literally my glasses. I wore it without blinking and now the resolution of my view is 1080p at present. Good grief.

My eyes never left the top of the desk not until the phone search ended. I grabbed and unlocked it while making my way towards the bathroom.

I can't help myself from re-reading the conversation we had since yesterday.

**(A/N: Tsukki -** _LEFT SIDE_ , RED **|| Tadashi -** _RIGHT SIDE_ , BLUE **)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

  
...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

\----

_**(Tsukki checking out Dashi's ig acc.)** _

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**(After 3 hours...)** _

...

...

...

...

 **(A/N: Tsukki -** LEFT **|| Tadashi -** RIGHT **)**

****

****

****

...

...

...

****

\----

 **(A/N: Tsukki -** RIGHT **|| Tadashi -** LEFT **)**

****

****

...

...

...

 **(A/N: Tsukki -** LEFT || **Tadashi -** RIGHT **)**

****

**...**

**...**

**...**

****

**...**

**...**

**...**

****

**...**

**...**

**...**

****

****

****

****

****

**[ OMNIPOTENT ]**

It was hard for the tall blond to leave the fragments of the head and stomach aching jokes, as well as the tear-escaping-eyes laughter he had — virtually — with someone he talked to yesterday online. Deep inside him was a subtle wave of thought that keeps on telling him that it is someone he knows for a long time. However, he brushed off that thought for it is too contrary, and believed that those impossibilities can only be done (maybe) through sorcery. 

Scratching the back of his head, he just realized that he wasn't able to give a response to the other male. He also erased the message he was supposed to send yesterday for he feels that the pacing of what's happening between them becomes fast-tracked. This caused him to almost panic and got him tapping the keyboard on his phone screen to send a good morning reply instead. But then, before he was able to hit send, his phone immediately rang, startling him. 

When he was about to decline his senior and teammate's call, the voice of that female nurse rang inside his head. The scoldings featured with shouting were what his mind has shown his causing him to neglect the red decline button and went to swipe the green one.

"Hello, Noya senp--"

"Hello? Kei! Good thing you're awake. I was just checking if you are, because if you're not, then the scalpels are already prepared and waiting here to be shoved inside your ass. That will happen if you're late. Be here before the clock flashes 8:00, alright?" 

"Alright." with that, the blond male received beeping sounds from his phone, indicating that his senior nurse already ended the call.

The thought of replying to the person whom he found interesting wavered away from his thoughts as he stepped into the other side of the bathroom and turn on the shower, feeling the drops of warm water wash down his bare skin. 

**[ TSUKISHIMA ]**

**_7:29 am_ **

_**Venue:** Outside - Disinfecting Area_

“Okay, that’s it. You may proceed to go inside.” said the guard at the main entrance. His eyes told me that he gave me a reassuring smile and that caused me to smile back too. The masks that we wear cannot show our smiles, hence our eyes can.

I flung the frameless glass door open on the entrance and marched inside. Proceeding to our team room, my phone beeped once again, causing me to fish it out of my pocket. My phone screen lit up, showing me what I’ve missed on the notification bar.

It was him who greeted me a good morning from instagram.

**Tadashi: I know you’re busy yesterday because I was busy too! Anyway, go grab a coffee. Good morning! 🌙**

While reading, I moved the knob with my free hand in clockwise and stepped right into the room.

“Seems like someone’s showing off a wide grimace, huh?” my focus shifted from the phone to the familiar voice that I heard inside the room, making my head spring up and see who it was.

When I saw that my seniors, Noya and Asahi were already inside too, I gave them a greeting accompanied by a reserved smile while I was closing the door from the inside.

“ ’morning”

“Eh? What was that? Your smile went small when I asked you?”

“Maybe he’s trying to reserve his wide grin on the one he was able to talk to yesterday.” Asahi declared while I heard him opening the zipper of his bag. My attention was never placed on the two of them since I was busy tapping the keyboard of my phone to come up with a response.

“My, my, he looks busy. Look at him ignoring us, Asahi.” I can feel the blunt daggers coming from Noya’s eyes as she was referring me to Asahi.

When I sent my reply to Tadashi, I placed my bag down on the nearest bench that I saw and secured my phone inside. The three of us were silent and I could still feel the two of them shooting their stares at me. Sighing through my nostrils, I straightened my back, scratched the back of my head, stared back at them, and sent a smile which is mixed embarrassed and apologetic.

“I wasn’t ignoring you two. I was busy responding to him. How about we grab some coffee? My treat, Noya-san, Asahi-san.”

“Did you hear that Asahi? He addressed us politely and he’s even going to treat us coffee!” the female squealed, shaking the brown-haired male in his arm.

“Y-yes, yes. Let’s treat Kei some time too. But…” Asahi trailed off and looked in my direction. “...What’s with the sudden free coffees, Kei?’ he raised his brows while looking at me.

Asahi’s question made me place my hand inside my pockets to keep them warm due to the cold air coming from the air conditioner. As I was about to respond, Noya punched him in the arm and butted in.

“Are you not thinking? Gosh,” she said, letting a deep sigh escape from her lips before she rolled her eyes.

“Someone must’ve given him a pleasant mood today. That’s that.” she told him and walked right into the door where I was standing.

“What are we waiting for?” raising one of her brows, she looked at Asahi first before she darted her eyes to me, her hand resting on her hip. “Let’s grab coffees dumb assess. We have like, an hour left” she scoffed, with her back facing us, she opened the door and stepped outside.

Asahi made me go out first then he followed. While making our way to the canteen- which is on a different route to the inner hospital - the noise wasn't present between the three of us except for the chitchats and fast footsteps running all around the way to the canteen. 

"Jeez, I wonder how they're so full of energy with no sleep at all." Noya commented, crossing her arms right in front of her. 

"Well, weren't we given enough time to take a rest and had our respective schedules?" I remarked and looked at my wristwatch "I had a good sleep though." 

No one replied after I said that, and felt stares coming right in my direction again. 

"What?" I shot one of my brows up, looking at Noya and Asahi who gave me a wide-eyed look before looking into each other, then into the floor. Both of their ears reddened. Well, fu*k my life for being the third wheel. I'm going to have someone too, soon. 

"I see. How can I forget? you _two_ , my _seniors_ , are a _couple_." then I snorted, speeding up my pace to be slightly ahead of them. Placing my index and thumb in a vertical p[position at the side of my lips, I remarked, "Catch up with me and the last one to come will treat us eggs and bread. Does that sound nice?" then accelerated myself and walked faster and further. When I felt that I was meters ahead of them, I looked back and saw how they held hands and raced together.

Well, I guess I want to be adopted by those two. 

**[ OMNIPOTENT ]**

Rows of chairs and tables which were painted the same as the ocean is what greeted the trio. The youngest of them three - which was the tall blond - stopped by an empty and what seemed to be newly cleaned table, located at the right corner near the cold vending machine. While pulling out the blue chair, he looked over his seniors who just came right in. He sat down while waiting for them and his eyes wandered through his pockets and tried fishing his phone. To his dismay, it wasn’t there. That was the time when he realized that he secured his phone inside his bag earlier.

Groan escaped from his lips as his shoulders went down, he let out a sigh and fluttered his tired since-the-day-he-was-born eyes. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, he was itching to teleport (if he can) to their team’s assigned room and grab his phone from his bag at that moment but it will only delay them, and he was a bit exhausted from walking meters away - which for him, felt like miles away - from their room to the canteen.

The other two caught him doing his evident frustration that was written all over his face.

“Kei,” the female nurse poked the tall blond’s back. “Kei,” she repeated her actions once more before Tsukishima finally looked in her direction. “Why does it look grim reaper pulled out your soul? Or perhaps you look like you were left in Sahara Desert for 100 days, huh?” 

“I forgot that I left my phone inside my bag.”

“Yeah, and you’re itching to text you-know-who.” they weren’t aware that Asahi was already there.

“Let’s order instead, shall we?” Kei suggested, pushing the table away from him to be dragged away on the opposite direction by the chair he was sitting on and stood up before walking towards the counter.

\----------  
  


“I still can’t believe how you were able to make a…” the small-framed female paused and cleared her throat first before continuing “… _friend_.” she said and sipped a small amount of latte from the paper cup she was holding.

“Yeah, how many times have you disconnected? More than a hundred?” the other male asked, placing the cup back to the table.

“I lost track of count actually.” the blond shrugged and looked somewhere far.

“He’s a nurse too.” he added and rested his chin on his crossed digits with his elbows acting as a base on the top of the table.

“Nice pick.” both of his seniors said in unison. Tsukishima then pressed his hands on the edge of the table and a light laugh escaped from his lips until he lost the ability to hide his smile under his cold-looking face.

****[ TSUKISHIMA ]** **

****

_5: 14 p.m_

****

It’s been 30 minutes since break from work welcomed me. My scrubs were taken care of in the wash area when my shift ended - yes, we put it in a enclosed plastic box and the people who are assigned in the laundry do their job. Right after I stepped out from taking a bath in our assigned room, I immediately changed into a new set of clothes and disinfected my hands again.

I checked my phone once again to see if I received a reply from him, however, there was none. The last message I sent was when we came back from having our breakfast, after that, I haven’t received anything anymore. 

“Look, a puppy got sad.” I heard Noya singing but I chose to put my phone back into my bag and pack my things.

“Maybe he’s just busy.” I replied to her.

Or maybe what I sent was risky, I thought.

But it wasn’t risky.

_10:00 p.m_

I retook a bath that only took me 5 minutes when I went back to the apartment. After that, I plopped down my bed and scrolled through Instagram, waiting patiently for his response, even though 12 hours had already passed. Laying down on my bunk, I put my phone right beside me and stared at the ceiling. I was about to take a shut-eye when my phone beeped. My eyes opened, and I immediately grabbed my phone. It was dumb of me to sleep when I haven't even taken my glasses off.

But it’s fine, I’ve got more than a hundred pairs anyway.

When the screen of my phone lit up, a notification from him came flashing to my eyes unexpectedly, and I felt butterflies flapping their wings inside my stomach.

  
I let my eyes scan the words I sent and wowed, balling my hands into a fist, covering my "o"-forming mouth. For the nth time, my free hand kept on scrolling up and down even though I was aware that he already replied.

I almost cringed with the honesty that I blurted out but I scrolled down and read his reply before mending our conversation to be longer. 

**( A/N: Tsukki -** RIGHT | **Tadashi -** LEFT )

...

...

...

...

...

...

....

...

...

**( A/N: Tsukki -** GRAY **| Tadashi -** BLUE **)**

...

...

...

...

...

...

**( A/N: Tsukki -** BLUE **| Tadashi -** GRAY **)**

...

...

....

**( A/N: Tsukki -** GRAY **| Tadashi -** BLUE **)**

...

...

...

...

...

...

....

...

...

...

...

...

 **( A/N: Tsukki -** BLUE **| Tadashi -** GRAY **)**

****

...

...

...

****

...

...

...

 **( A/N: Tsukki -** GRAY **| Tadashi -** BLUE **)**

****

****

...

...

...

 **( A/N: Tsukki -** BLUE **| Tadashi -** GRAY **)**

****

****

Damn right. We greeted each other a sweet good night before I was able to check what time it is. Guess what, it's already 1 a.m. I am supposed to be early tomorrow. When I decided to place my phone at the table, my body went back to the bed like a magnet and my eyes met the ceiling. Our conversation was the only one that kept spinning inside my head, slowly as ever. It's only the second day we were talking to each other but we already discussed personal points in our lives.

Sighing, I brought my arm to my forehead and my lips can't help it but they curl at the ends. My chest felt unexpected bursts of warmth, giving me an unexplainable sensation until it spread out. My other hand went to where my heart stood, and there it rested. It was beating like crazy. 

If there's a single question that got stuck in my thread of curiosity it is, _"Who is he and why is he making me feel this way?"_ my eyes fluttered slowly until it closed, and the faint smile that I wore since earlier was still there. Then, taking a deep breath, I gradually drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just wanna say thank you to ao3 *bows* for having the picture-adding-feature because I loved it. I hope the pics are large enough for you guys to see though, and I hope you loved it as much as I do.
> 
> I'm gonna be back to check and edit some typos. 
> 
> And the sky knows when will I be updating next.


End file.
